I'd Rip Your Throat Out First
by Emerald Embers
Summary: Zephon's musings on the relationship between him and his brothers. Zephon/Rahan


I'd Rip Your Throat Out First  
  
by Emerald Embers  
  
Rated R for bad language and thoughts of m/m sex and violence  
  
Alas, Eidos Interactive owns Kain and all other LoK characters' arses, and I do not. No profits made off this.  
  
My first post to the contrelamontre community on Livejournal. I should note that as I wrote this my poor abused brain was yelling "DEAR GOD YOU FOOL IT'S 3 A.M. - 3 A.M. - LEAVE ME BE". Hey, at least I'm attempting to make an excuse up for its warpedness ^_^.  
  
---  
  
[Zephon]  
  
---  
  
It's an odd thing to call someone 'brother' when you never shared their parents. Or at least, when you presume you never shared the same parents. If your body had been rotting for a few hundred years, your heritage would probably be a touch difficult to trace too.  
  
Six different vampires, lieutenants controlling the day to day and night to night running of Nosgoth under Kain's empire. Vampires like and unlike Melchiah, the pathetic, weak, simple brother. I despise him almost as much as dear Raziel. The only reason Kain resurrected him must have been to complete a half-dozen set. Five is a messy number. Six divides easily into groups and pairs.  
  
Turel and Dumah fit well as a pair, Turel with his brain and highly-tuned senses. The only one of us who could spy better on me than I on him. Dumah, all brawn, and only the basic necessities of a brain. Together they'd be quite the indomnitable duo. Yes... those two would fit.  
  
The next... Melchiah and Raziel, no question. Melchiah, ugly and self-conscious, youngest lieutenant in the oldest-looking body. Raziel, with his brothel-boy looks, arrogance, and ownership of the oldest soul, in the youngest-looking body. Compare and contrast as usual.  
  
Which leaves Rahab and I. Us two as a pair... Melchiah and Raziel only fit awkwardly, like puzzle pieces which stay together after having their edges firmly mashed down by a frustrated player. Turel and Dumah clash so brightly and clearly they're as classic together as night and day, black and white. They make each other's flaws and benefits all the more apparent whenever they're together for long. But Rahab and I... we are a different mix. We... blend, enhance. We add to each other subtly without making our similarities glaringly apparent. Sea and land, blue and green. Or even blue and grey. Our clan banners certainly complement each other.  
  
Rahab is a strange creature. Generally Kain's lieutenants are like open books. A favourite, a runner-up, a warrior, a spy, a weakling. But, ironically, my book-loving sibling is the only one not to fit that desription.  
  
Rahab is... a subtle creature, that would be the best way to describe him. He deals in hints, nuances, influence. He is far more intriguing than the others. And I, the cold one, the bitter one, found an obsession for myself in him. Watching Rahab was never hard. His looks might not be 'perfect', like those of Kain's preferred pet, but to me, they have always been more appealing. Raziel wears his attractiveness like a bird with bright multi-coloured plumage, it's thrown in your face whether you like it or not. I, for one, don't. Raziel has hordes of fledglings drooling at his feet and sometimes I hope he dissolves in all that saliva. Rahab on the other hand would be dull and small at first glance were he a bird - but observe him for a while and you would see his grace, his hidden strength, the way he shimmers in different lights.  
  
I once overheard Melchiah discussing vampire relationships with one of his commanders, pondering what love and other such human emotions mean when people have eternities together. I think I have something of an idea.  
  
Eternal relationships require an eternal spark, something to break up a steady, dull, life-ebbing flow of characters into and out of each others lives. It is why Turel and Dumah, or Melchiah and Raziel, could sustain relationships together. It is why Rahab and I would not work. We complement each other too well - we would be suicidal with boredom all too quickly, would learn to hate each other from our closeness. Love would never work.  
  
But then, a certain soft spot for my brother is acceptable.  
  
And lust is undeniable, near uncontrollable.  
  
I wonder sometimes if my dear brother notices how my gaze gets hungry when he wears his "official" uniform for too long, his chest and abdomen for the most part exposed. I wonder if he knows how I want to bite down on his nipples and dig my claws into his thighs when he stands there, calmly observing Kain. Always observing. He would never want to know how I sometimes dream of ripping off his trousers and fucking him until he bleeds in front of everyone in the Sanctuary.  
  
Or maybe I would be in a softer mood one day, wanting only to make him come in my hands as we sat at a feast, pretending we were merely drinking and talking just as everyone else would be.  
  
Dear Rahab. The most adventurous thought that would ever cross his mind would be him taking, or being taken by, someone on the beautiful wooden table in his library.  
  
Once in a while I send one of my human toys his way to try and have him unleash some sexual tension in the closest substitute to me I can give him. But for the moment, I still get them returned, usually with a sarcastic note attached to their carcass, be it alive or dead. They all end up in the latter category soon enough anyway.  
  
He knows that I want him, that much I'm certain of. I don't think he has any idea how much though. Maybe I shall offer him my personal services someday. He would probably take up the offer, being as he has certainly made enough hints to that effect. But it doesn't matter too much, really. If he takes up the offer, we can indulge each other's fantasies for a while, let our bodies complement each other as well as our minds do. See how our limbs, lips, and more intimate body parts look and feel together.  
  
If he wants to turn me down... it's fair enough too. As he opened his mouth to say no, I'd kiss him. And then I'd rip his throat out. Secretly, I think he would do the same to me.  
  
---  
  
End 


End file.
